Maté a las perdices por ti
by Faiwill
Summary: Versión AU del 3x04 de Buffy Cazavampiros. Una versión más oscuras de su título "la bella y las bestias" que relata los pensamientos de Buffy y Ángel, respectivamente. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen y las decisiones que tomamos en momentos equivocados, pueden marcarnos de por vida.


Buffy escuchó un leve ruido, el de las cadenas que tenían preso al vampiro que dormía siendo vigilado por ella.

Alzó la vista hasta las cortinas que tapaban toda luz que pudiese penetrar en la habitación. Supuso que pronto anochecería, la oscuridad de la habitación aumentaba por momentos y como si marcase el ritmo de su acompañante, también lo haría la de él. Willow y Xander se habían ofrecido a ayudar, pero ella se había negado, alegando que los vampiros se habían vuelto más violentos y estarían más seguros en sus casas. Giles no, él sabía que pasaba algo, pero era tan inglés… siempre recto, serio y responsable. Siempre pensando en el trabajo y chasqueando la lengua o limpiándose las gafas cuando algo lo incomodaba.

Retrocedió por inercia cuando Ángel despertó. Se sentía sola, deseando tener a alguien a quien poder decir que estaba vivo sin que la juzgaran o intentaran matarlo. Hablar de chicos, salir a tomar algo o incluso ilusionarse le parecían demasiado lejanos e incluso triviales. ¿Cómo la gente podía hacer eso? Era tan frívolo… le parecía que sino había dolor de por medio todo amor no era real.

\- Ángel…

Él sólo la miró y la cazadora pudo darse cuenta de que ya había roto las cadenas que lo tenían preso, pero su mirada era diferente. No había salvajismo ni rabia, era un odio puro, como si su corazón estuviese hecho de hielo y en cierto modo así era. Ese corazón se había detenido hacía doscientos cincuenta años, ahora estaba muerto, como su propietario.

Se sentía observada como si fuese una presa y sabía que al mínimo movimiento, él reaccionaría. No habría calculado nada pero en ese estado no tendría escapatoria. Al ver la sangre manchar sus manos debido a la cadena, se acercó. Otra vez era ella la causante de su sufrimiento como cuando recibió aquella mirada de súplica al mandarlo al infierno con Acathla. Lo peor no había sido sólo eso, sino saber que mandó a Ángel allí, al vampiro con alma y no a Angelus, el asesino despiadado que era. Supo que era un mal movimiento apenas lo hizo, incluso antes de hacerlo, pero no había podido evitarlo. Como un animal que llevaba demasiado tiempo enjaulado y por fin era libre, su acompañante se abalanzó sobre ella. Había pasado tantas noches asegurándose de que no dejaba víctimas… porque más allá de sus sentimientos, era su trabajo, el maldito deber sagrado que tanto le gustaba mencionar a Giles. Una auténtica tortura para ella.

Su corazón… ahora se daba cuenta lo rápido que iba. Ángel ya lo había notado, lo sabía, cualquier vampiro lo habría hecho pero además tenía la seguridad de verlo en sus ojos. Expresaban sed de sangre, junto a ese autocontrol tan molesto.

Podía entender que estuviese salvaje debido a su resurrección, pero no de esa manera. ¿Por qué…?

\- Buffy…

La cazadora guardó silencio con pensamientos demasiado veloces que resultaban confusos y su mente no podía organizarlos para que fueran coherentes, pero alimentando una pequeña esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad, una que no tardó en ser destruida.

\- Espero que no olvides que te quiero y precisamente por eso… te destruiré. De lo contrario, no sobrevivirías.

Hincó sus comillos en el cuello de la rubia, pero ella no podía permitir sentirse débil por la pérdida de sangre ni ser destruida.

Lo sé… y por eso, espero que sepas que ese sentimiento es correspondido

No habló, esas palabras quedaron en su mente mientras agarraba un trozo de madera que le serviría como estaca y lo clavó en la espalda del vampiro.

Éste te quejó por el dolor, quitándose de encima de ella y Buffy pudo aprovechar para apuntar al corazón… y clavársela en esa zona. Nunca olvidaría cómo la miró entonces. Ella siempre era la culpable, la que lo apartaba de su lado y después rogaba que volviera y mientras se deshizo en polvo, en lo que era, en lo que siempre estaba destinado a convertirse al morir una vez transformado, sus últimos pensamientos fueron hacia él y a las palabras que le había dedicado.

Destruir no era matar. Destruir era corromper tanto a una persona que querías que nunca vuelve a poseer esa inocencia o ignorancia que le caracterizaba. La había preparado emocionalmente para todo lo que vendría, que sabía que sería muchísimo más difícil que esto, pero ella era Buffy Summers, la elegida. Anne había quedado muy atrás y la adolescente que idolatraba a Ángel también. Lo había visto realmente. Su vida se regía por sangre, muerte y destrucción y suponía que así debía ser. Sería una superviviente. Faith lo dijo, como Giles, como su madre, pero no era un chico bueno que se había vuelto malo, esa era sólo una ilusión. El ser vampiro sólo era una obvia representación de su interior. Nunca se había parado a pensar en por qué siempre se mostraba tan calmado, tan controlado, pareciéndose a Giles en ese aspecto y es que mientras ella veía ese lado suyo, otras vidas debían apagarse para que Ángel se mostrase comprensivo, porque era una adicción que nunca podría superar y muchas personas habían muerto mientras ella tenía la venda en los ojos.

No es que tuviese que desconfiar de él, pero el vampiro tenía necesidades primarias más marcadas que cualquier humano sanguinario o adicto al asesinato. Era una criatura de la noche que se mostraba controlada por ya haberse saciado en otra parte, pero no podía culparlo de ello. Cualquier humano dejaría de ser lógico y razonable si le faltase la comida, los vampiros eran iguales.

En ocasiones no sabía dónde estaba. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y le hacía tener ilusiones. Otras eran sueños… sueños aterradores incluso para un vampiro que ha sido el más famoso por su maldad. Acathla se había asegurado de que recibiera tantas torturas… en ocasiones le parecía que saldría su alter ego, casi lo deseaba con toda su alma, el alma que le devolvieron los gitanos como castigo por sus crímenes. Deseaba que Angelus saliera porque así tendría fin el sufrimiento, porque lo que castigaban era su humanidad, pero a la vez soportaba todo eso porque sabía que si él salía, después no tendría la fuerza necesaria para volver a tomar el control.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Los primeros años tenía una forma de despertar brusca o se dormía rápidamente, agotado por el trato que recibía pero era como si ya se hubiese rendido.

\- Ángel…

Alguien dijo su nombre. El que él había elegido y pudo ver de quién se trataba. El odio lo inundó y rompió las cadenas. Había momentos como ese en el que aunque la moral lo abandonase, la conciencia no. Un recordatorio de su alma. No era humano, no llegaba a ser un vampiro. ¿Qué es lo que era, entonces? ¿Dónde pertenecía? Tenía sentimientos pero seguía siendo un asesino. Cuando percibió un movimiento suyo, no pudo controlarse y se abalanzó hacia la chica, una diferente a quién era realmente. Sólo la veía como un trozo de su familia muerta, la que había ayudado a crearlo, la que había sido tan inocente de confiar en él y abrirle la puerta de casa. ¿¡Quién ve a un muerto y lo recibe con los brazos abiertos!?

Quería destrozarla, que su imagen se borrase de su cabeza pero no hizo nada, simplemente te quedó parado. Sino hubiera pasado por el infierno, habría dejado que corriese porque después de la persecución, la víctima siempre sabía mejor. Como Jenny Calendar, a la que le rompió el cuello.

Nunca me cansaré de hacer esto

Mentira…

¿Qué es lo que hace a un depredador ser lo que es? Su moral y su forma de pensar no eran los mismos.

En el infierno no sabía cuándo era de día o de noche, pero siempre que terminaban, se esforzaba unos minutos antes de caer rendido en recordar. En que había una chica rubia y cazadora que lo hizo querer ser mejor y no seguir comiendo ratas y vivir como un vagabundo.

\- Buffy…

¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? ¿Era otro de los juegos de Acathla?

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más y sabía que precisamente el destino de las cazadoras no era el cielo. Demasiada esperanza en sus ojos, lo mejor que podía hacer por ella sería que la abandonase, no quería esperanza y menos en él porque no era algo de lo que poder curarse ni estaba enfermo. Esa era su esencia. Ser un vampiro. Por mucho que se controlase, siempre habría algún detonante y por mucho que le dijese a Buffy algo, sabía que la cazadora no lo abandonaría.

\- Espero que no olvides que te quiero y precisamente por eso… te destruiré. De lo contrario, no sobrevivirías.

No quería hacerlo, claro que no quería… ¿quién lo haría? Pero esto no era un cuento Disney. Esto era el cuento original y no habría nadie que lo maquillase lo suficiente para que alguien lo considerase una bonita historia de amor, más bien una de terror. Se acercó rápidamente a su cuello, como un prisionero saborea su última comida. Las cazadoras tenían una sangre con mayor sabor, Spike se lo había dicho hacía años atrás, cuando él era el líder de los cuatro, cuando Darla estaba a su lado y Drusilla lo admiraba. Ahora sólo quieren al monstruo que era antes y Buffy quiere al hombre que nunca fue ni será.

Todos quieren de él algo que no les puede dar.

Sintió el dolor en su espalda y posteriormente la estaca clavada en su corazón y por primera vez en tanto tiempo… pudo dedicarle a alguien una mirada calmada, sabiendo que ese era su bien pero no pataleando ni luchando por cambiarlo, sino aceptándolo los segundos que duró que su cuerpo se convirtiese en polvo.

Fue cuando dejó de existir. Ya no había culpa, ni dolor. El pesado saco de piedras por fin se quitaba de su espalda.


End file.
